


ad astra ultraque

by dammitjim (masterassassin)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Eleanora is the best, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Past Relationship(s), mentions thereof, oh these lovesick fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterassassin/pseuds/dammitjim
Summary: It had been Jim’s idea. Even though he swore that he didn’t comm Eleanora, and that she’d suggested that her son come home for a week without any input from Jim’s side whatsoever. Leonard knew it was bullshit. Jim also knew that Bones knew that it was bullshit, but that didn’t stop the shiteating grin from spreading over his face as Leonard - though begrudgingly - agreed to come and visit his mother in Georgia.





	ad astra ultraque

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really written in forever and I meant for it to be like 500 words, it somehow turned into five times as much.  
> It's not really beta-read so I apologize for all and any errors and typos.
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been Jim’s idea. Even though he swore that he didn’t comm Eleanora, and that she’d suggested that her son come home for a week without any input from Jim’s side whatsoever.  
Leonard knew it was bullshit. Jim also knew that Bones knew that it was bullshit, but that didn’t stop the shiteating grin from spreading over his face as Leonard - though begrudgingly - agreed to come and visit his mother in Georgia.

“Come on now, Bones,” Jim had said, slapping the other on the shoulder, “I wanna meet your mom.”  
“This is entirely about you wanting to see me getting embarrassed by my relatives, am I right? And besides, who said you’re coming?”   
“Oh you know that I’m coming, Bones.” Leonard had squinted at him angrily and Jim’s grin had only gotten wider.

And now, three weeks later, here they were, on the front porch of Leonard’s old family home on the outskirts of Atlanta. It was so incredibly clichéd, Jim couldn’t have dreamed it up any better if he wanted.   
Jim elbowed Leonard in the side, “Are you gonna knock now or do I have to do that as well?” His hand was already hovering in front of the door.  
“Oh fuck off,” Bones mumbled without any heat before rapping his knuckles against the hardwood. Jim rolled up on the balls of his feet and let himself fall back onto his heels, grinning like a five year old.  
Eleanora McCoy opened the door a few short minutes later, a warm smile immediately spreading over her face. Even though she must have been around 80 already and was wearing her long white hair in a loose ponytail she still looked young somehow. Eleanora wiped a flour-dusted hand over the burgundy apron she was wearing before pulling Leonard in for a hug.  
“I haven’t seen you in too long, Leo,” she said and Jim could actually see the frown melting off Bones’ face from where he’d respectfully stepped back a foot.  
“And you’re Jim. Of course you are. Leo’s told me a lot about you.” The way she said it made Jim blush slightly as he reached out his hand to shake hers. “Mrs. McCoy.”  
“Oh please,” she took Jim’s hand and immediately pulled him in for a hug as well, “call me Eleonora.” Jim laughed, eyes bright as he straightened back up. “I can do that.”  
She ushered them inside then, making them sit on the big dining room table while she worked along in the kitchen, all the while chatting with Leonard while Jim watched and listened, hands toying with the cool glass of mint julep in front of him. The more Bones talked to his mom, telling her about the academy, about how much he still hated space, reminiscing of old times, the more pronounced his southern accent got. It was so perfect it made something warm tug on Jim’s heartstrings. And as Eleonora put down a plate with oven warm peach cobbler, vanilla ice cream melting slowly overtop, in front of him he never wanted it to end.

Two days later Leonard took Jim to the shed and before he even knew what was happening Bones had rolled a vintage motorcycle outside, wiping some dust off the seat.  
“She’s old ‘nd needs some takin’ care of,” he said while Jim was still staring dumbstruck at him. “I never knew you were into bikes.”  
Bones looked up, took in Jim’s expression and shrugged, small smirk tugging on the corner of his lips. “Now you do. Go and hand me that ⅝ inch wrench from over there, will you?”

“It suits him, doesn’t it?” Jim startled as Eleonora appeared next to him seemingly out of thin air, “Huh?”  
“Getting his hands dirty like that.”   
“Oh,” Jim felt his face heating up, “Yeah, he’s… good with his hands.”  She regarded Jim with a knowing look.  
“You don’t mind me stealing Jim away for a bit, Leo?”  
Leonard sat back on his heels and looked up at them both, “‘Course not.” He had a smear of grease high across his left cheek bone and Jim was about ready to swoon.  
  
Eleanora wrapped an arm around Jim’s waist and guided him away from the shed and towards the backyard of the house. She motioned for him to sit down on the bench under an ancient-looking apple tree before joining him. They sat there in pleasant silence for a moment, the hot Georgia afternoon sun beating down on them and Jim was thankful for the shadow the tree provided. He couldn’t help feeling like Eleanora was about to give him The Talk.  
“You know,” she eventually started speaking, “Leo wasn’t always this grouchy. He was a happy kid, not quite as energetic as other boys his age and more into reading but he was bright and joyful and oh so smart,” she laughed and a soft smile spread over Jim’s face. He could absolutely imagine young Leonard sitting on his bed with his face obscured by a PADD.  
“He soon set his mind on becoming a doctor, studied hard and got into Ole Miss at seventeen. He raced through all his courses, aced almost all of them and-”  
“Got his doctorate at twentyone.” Jim said smiling and Eleanora nodded proudly before her expression turned more serious.   
“Leo and Jocelyn knew each other from high school. No one was surprised when they got married. They were both happy, everyone could see that.” An ugly feeling reared its head in Jim’s gut and he tried his best to ignore it.  
“They had Joanna a year later. Everything seemed to work out just right but when Leo went into his last few months at med school things started to crumble…” Eleanora sighed, “You know how the story goes now.” Jim just nodded.  
“When Jocelyn left she took Joanna. Leo fought for her, oh did he fight,” she laughed bitterly, “But the woman still had a few hits on her hands, so she got full custody.” Anger started to bubble up in Jim but before he could say anything Eleanora continued.  
“It was the first step towards breaking Leo and when David got sick…” She took an unsteady breath and Jim put a gentle hand on her knee at which she turned towards him, eyes bright with the remainders of pain upon losing her husband.  
“What I’m saying, Jim,” she cleared her throat and took his hand in both of hers now, visibly regaining her composure as she looked at him with the same hazel eyes Bones had, “is that I know what Leo looks like when he’s in love. How his eyes go all soft and warm when he looks at someone he wants to spend the rest of his life with.”  
Jim’s throat seemed to close up and his heart started hammering against his ribcage.   
“He’s looking at you like that, Jim,” her thumbs had started rubbing soothing circles over the back of his hand as if she knew how Jim was struggling to stay calm. “And I’m pretty sure you were aware of that.”  
Jim swallowed hard and licked his lips, “I-”  
“It’s okay, Jim. I’m not saying that you have to act on it. I just wanted to make sure you know.” She smiled warmly at him. “He’s happy with you. Probably happier than I’ve ever seen him. Even as just your friend, he’s… content.”  
“I don’t know what to say,” Jim’s voice was rough. Of course he’d known there was something going on between them. Something they didn’t talk about and avoided whenever it seemed to creep up on them. Jim wasn’t even sure why.  
“He’s scared,” Eleanora said quietly, as if she’d read Jim’s thoughts, “He’s scared to mess it up. He blames himself for what happened with Jocelyn, thinks that it’s his fault.”  
“Bullshit,” Jim burst out and Eleanora chuckled. “I know, but he’s always been stubborn.”  
She let go of Jim’s hand then and leaned back against the bench.  
“However you decide, Jim, take good care of my Leo, yeah? Because as much as he hates space he’ll follow you, he’ll follow you wherever you go if you don’t tell him not to. He’ll grouch and bitch about it all the way but he’ll join you.” They both laughed.  
“I wouldn’t let anything happen to him,” Jim mumbled, “He’s my Bones.”  
“I know.” Eleanora stood up from the bench and turned to leave, “And one day you’ll have to tell me how you gave him that nickname.” Jim smiled and watched as she walked back towards the house. “Eleanora,” he called after her, “Thank you!” She didn’t stop walking but lifted her hand to signal him she’d heard him nonetheless.  
  
When Jim returned to the shed the sun had started to set. Bones looked even greasier than before and when he straightened up and huffed out a breath Jim could see the sweat glistening on his forehead, dark hair matted to the skin.  
“Go take a shower.”  
Bones raised an eyebrow at him, “You know my mother’s right over there, so you don’t need to make up for her.” Jim barked out a laugh and started pushing him towards the house.  
“Dammit, Jim!” The fond exasperation only served to make Jim fall even harder for him.   
  
That night, after they’d had dinner and Eleanora had retreated to her bedroom (but not without regarding Jim with a meaningful smile first) they were left lounging on the worn couch in the living room. Jim had his feet in Leonard’s lap and was scrolling through an article on his PADD when the other spoke up. “Wanna go outside for a bit? It’s still warm.”  
Jim pulled his feet off Leonard and sat up. “Yeah sure, Bones.”  
He followed him out the backdoor and towards the old, unused barn. “Are you going to murder me?” Jim giggled. Leonard snorted and shoved him with his elbow. “Yeah right, as if I’d do that in my own barn.” “Just making sure.”  
Once inside Leonard climbed up a ladder to the hayloft and Jim took the time to admire the spectacular view of his ass from the ground before following him up.  
“Enjoyed the view, huh?” Jim almost blushed, almost, but this was known territory. Jim had casually flirted with Bones since the first day they met. “Can you really blame me wearing those jeans?” Leonard huffed out a laugh and Jim grinned at him. “Now, what did you want up here?” He didn’t get a reply but Leonard motioned for him to follow him further into the hayloft. “I’m still getting murderer vibes here, Bones.”  
“Oh shut up, you infant,” he laughed, “Come here.” Jim climbed over an old haystack and was met with a sudden clear view of the night sky. Bones had opened the large door at the gable end of the barn and was now sitting in the hay. He dragged Jim down as well.  
Bones stayed quiet for a long time then and Jim didn’t dare speak. And even though the wide expanse of the night sky dotted with thousands of visible stars was right in front of him he found himself studying the other’s profile instead.  
“I still don’t like space,” Leonard spoke up eventually, “And I won’t ever love it as much as you do.” Jim turned towards him but Bones was still looking out into the black.  
“When I joined Starfleet I was bitter and broken, just wanted to drown myself in work and bourbon and at least try and do something useful.” Jim sat as still as he could, fearing that any movement would stop the other’s talking. “I didn’t think I’d ever be happy again. Too much had happened… but then,” Leonard chuckled and dragged a hand over his face, “then you showed up. You showed up and completely ruined my seemingly foolproof plan of being miserable until the end of my days.” By now Jim could hear the blood pumping in his ears but Bones kept talking. “But you, you dragged me out of my hole whether I wanted it or not. You forced me to meet people, to get some exercise, to take those godforsaken flight sims…” he sighed with a small smile on his lips, and looked away from the stars for the first time since he started talking, “You made me live again, Jim. I may be the doctor between the two of us but you brought me back to life. As cheesy as it sounds.” He cringed a bit. “And by god, Jim, I can’t even believe I’m saying it but I’ll follow you, I’ll follow you into the goddamn void and if it’s the last thing I’ll ever do, which is pretty damn likely.” Bones turned towards Jim now and the look in his eyes took all the breath that was left out of Jim’s lungs.  
“What I’m getting at, and I’m pretty sure you figured it out by now, you’re a genius after all, is that I love you, Jim. More than I ever thought I could love again.” Bones let the words hang in the air for a moment, “Now, I don’t expect you to feel the same, of course I don’t. After all who’d want a constantly cantankerous bastard like me, right? But my mother,” Jim chuckled breathlessly at the way he pronounced the word, “seems to think that you might feel the same…”   
The lack of oxygen and the level of intense sincerity Bones regarded him with made it hard to form coherent sentences but Jim managed a weak “I gotta say your mom is pretty smart.” It took a second but then a small smile appeared on Leonard’s face, it got wider and wider until it made his eyes crinkle at the corners. Jim had never seen anything more beautiful.  
“She is, isn’t she?” Bones’ voice was low and now that Jim knew he could see the affection and love in his eyes.  
“Yeah,” Jim breathed out before scooting closer. He framed Leonard’s face with one hand, fingers pushed into the soft hair just above his ear, Bones’ stubble scratching lightly against his skin.   
“What are you lookin’ at me like that?” Leonard asked.  
“Like what?”   
“Like you’re seeing me for the first time.”  
“Well I’m…” Jim laughed almost sheepishly and smoothed his thumb along Bones’ cheekbone, “seeing you for the first time since you told me you love me.”  
“Dammit Jim, get a grip, I can’t handle both of us being this sappy at once.” The completely unfitting scowl on Bones’ face made Jim break out into a fit of giggles and he flopped down next to the other, burrowing into his side.  
“Bones?”  
“Yeah, Jim?”  
“You know you still gotta retake that one cargo shuttle sim, right?”  
“I will fucking punch you!” With a laugh Jim ducked out of the way as Bones launched at him.  
“I know something better than punching!”  
“Do you now?” Leonard hovered over him, hands bracketing Jim’s head, expression a mix of mild annoyance, mischief and a whole lot of warm affection.  
“Yeah…” And with that Jim dragged him down into a kiss.  
  
As Eleanora opened the door to the living room in the morning she was met with the sight of two fully grown men, lying asleep and entangled on a too small couch with their hands loosely intertwined.   
She smiled and left the room again, closing the door behind herself quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. If you feel like it come visit me [on tumblr](https://joannaleemccoy.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
